A need exists for a homogenous toluene free catalyst system for producing a polyolefin elastomer possessing a unique combination of properties employing a particular type of a metallocene catalyst. Also disclosed is a co-catalyst for activating the metallocene pro-catalyst employing a specific molar ratio of the components of the co-catalyst to the transition metal of the pro-catalyst. The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed FIGURE.